Edward Armstrong
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: The title said it all. What would happen if Edward Elric was raise by Olivier Armstrong. How will this change the future. Will it be for the better or worse. Well read and find out. AU. Badass, Edward. Edward x Harem. Motherly and overprocted Olivier. Character will be a little Oc. Rated T to be safe.


Hey. I was wondering what would happen if Edward Elric was raise by Olivier Armstrong. Hope I did good. Anyway it time to start. See ya.

There was a celebrated for an four years old Edward Armstrong. Today was his four year old party. everyone there was happy that the boy has reach another age. But the happyes out of everyone there it was his mother, Olivier Armstrong. Yep, she had an child. This surprise everyone more than anything they have heard. Even she was surprise. But if you wish to fully understand, you have to look back exactly four years.

Flashback to four years.

Olivier was walking to her home tvisited her brother. She wasn't seen him for two years. She may seem cold, but to family, she was really kind. Even if she don't show like an normal person.

Anyway, she was about two yardsfrom her mansion, til she heard an baby cry. Being a woman, she was worry for the baby, she ran to the noise. Two minutes later she found an casket being surrounded by wolfs. The sound of an baby was coming from the basket, and the wolfs look hungry. So, being a solider that she is, she pull her sword and gun out and started to fight the wolfs off.

Three minutes later

Olivier was walking home after taking care of the wolfs. But she was holding the baby in her arms and the basket on her back. She was wondering who in their right mind would leave an baby in the snowy forest and nears a wolfs at that. But she did found a letter in the basket, but she decided to take the baby home first and then read it with her brother.

A little later.

Olivier was sitting in a chair in the kitchen feeding the baby, while her brother Alex was setting a room for the baby. After feeding the baby she took him to the room to rest. She walk in the room that used to be use for her and her brother when they were baby's. It was odd for her to not want to let go of the baby. She felt procted of him. Anyway, she put him down and kiss him on his forehead goodnight and left. It wasn't til half way down the stairs that she realize what she just did. But she didn't think much of it as she was apporching the living room.

Alex was sitting on his arm chair waiting for her. As she came in view, he started to talk.

"May, I ask on how you came upon the child sister?"

"Well first off it not mine. And second,I found him while walking here. Glad I did, he would have been eaten by wolfs if I hadn't.. Anyway I found this letter in the basket." Olivier said.

"Oh. May I read it?" Alex ask.

"Sure. Here you go." She reply as she was giving it o him.

He took it and clear his throat before reading it.

"Dear whoever found this child. I'm sorry for leaving him in your care, but my wife is sick and can't take care of him. Nether can I. I'm working on a job that can get him kill if he stay with me. The child name is Edward Elric. You can change his last name if you wish. Anyway, cause he my son mean he mayby an Alchemist like me. So careful. Anyway, tell him I'm sorry for being an dead beat dad to him. But it for his procten. When he older give him the soilder combat knife. It been past down from my family for years. It may out of the strongest metal to ever to come to existence. That all. Sorry if their little information for you, but it best like that.

From the shameful father."

The Armstrongs let the letter sink in first before talking.

"What sould we do?" Alex ask.

"Well. It seem the child was abonden for anyone willing to take care of him. So, and I can't belive I'm going to say this, I'm going to apoted him as my son." Olivier said. Much to her brother surprise. But he look her in the eyes and saw a light in hers eyes never seen before. It was the light of an mother looking or thinking of her child. He knew his sister wanted an child, but can't have one cause she steril. But now it seem God have giving her an change. Who he going to deny her this chance. Beside being call uncle have an nice ring to it.

"Very he going to need to change his last name. " Alex said with an warm smile.

"Of course. Edward Armstrong have an very nice ring to it huh." Olivier said with an uncharacteristic glee.

"Now that an Armstrong who will be like his mother. Now it getting late. Let sleep and go get everything settle tomorrow." Alex said.

Olivier just nod her head and got up to go to her room for sleep.

Flashback end.

She never been so happy in her life. She was an caring mother to Edward. She was also procted of him as well. She was plaining on himlearning how to fight with an sword and guns. She was playing to ask an old frieand to tech him achlemicte. But for now, she will care for him and raise him.

So how was it. I'm plaineing oneverything to happen like cannon, but different. Anyway review and have an great day.


End file.
